precureshinningstarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Cure Scorpio
Emily aka Cure Scorpio Emily Cooper '- Emily is a gently soul who enjoys drawing, a hobby she enjoys as a member of the design club at school. All her life Emily has only ever wanted to become an interior decorator and is a perfectionist wanting every detail of any designs she makes perfect. Being an only child all Emily ever wanted was sisters and now fighting as a cure alongside her fellow tribe members she has the sisters she always wanted and will use all her courage to protect her new family. '''Cure Scorpio '- Cure Scorpio has a very gentle look but now having what she always wanted she is a fearsome fighter and uses her courage to do what others would not think of, this can put her in great danger as she does not always think her plans through properly. 'Attacks/Abilities '- With her attack Courage Current she channels water from every direction at the enemy. She represents the courage of the world and is able to grant people the courage to do what they need to. Story Summary By chance Emily met Ariel when she was injured at the swimming pool at the local gym. When they met she felt a connection to Ariel and opened up to someone new for the first time in a long time. When she discover Tamara from school knew Ariel and only spoke to her cos Ariel had mention meeting her at the pool she confronted Ariel. The meeting did not go well with her leaving in tears but an Anti-Lifimal attacked. Shocked to see Ariel transform into Cure Pisces she froze with fear. Pisces unable to protect her caused her to be reborn as Cure Scorpio. Joined by Cure Cancer the three united forming the Water Tribe. A few after she awoke as Cure Scorpio the three realised they have not seen Hydra their fairy anywhere. After searching all over the town Emily found her under a bridge. After recovering all day Hydra awakens and tells them the Water Tribe attacked her. Emily was worried about fighting humans, but after looking at Hydra decided she had no choice. They attacked the Earth Tribe after they had defeated the Hellion Hound. She engaged in battle with Cure Capricorn, the pair equally matched until out smarted by Cure Capricorn she was taken out along with Cure Cancer. When she awoke she saw the children near the battle and realises they have no option but to retreat. Family '''Jason Cooper - Emily's father, he is an archetech and has worked on many high profile projects including the country club. Mona Cooper - Emily's Mother, she is a photographer and takes portraits of the rich and famous. Items 'Cure Crystal '- Emily is the keeper of the Scorpio Crystal which grants her the power to transform into Cure Scorpio. Gallery Emily.png|Emily Emily-henshin.jpg|Jewel of Water Shine! Cure Scorpio.png|Cure Scorpio Watertribe-girls.jpg|Emily with Tamara, Hydra and Ariel Watertribe-cures.jpg|Cure Scorpio with Cure Cancer and Cure Pisces Emily-scorpio.jpg|Emily aka Cure Scorpio Navigation Characters - Water Tribe - Earth Tribe - Fire Tribe - Wind Tribe - Fairies - Oblivion Episodes --- Gallery